Won't You Please Sing With Me?
by Aoi-Mashin
Summary: Tomodachi was once the hit band! all the members lived a life of luxury and fame. but when their lead singer gets a disease that damages her voice forever, will the band fall apart or will they find a new singer?...


B666: before I begin, I would like to note a few things. I started this fic on Inuyasha.net had held a competition for characters to be in this fic. Since I'm not sure they have usernames here, I will just post the cast list below, and when it says a username (ex: by blabla) that means that that username is from Inuyasha.net. Also, if you want to add a character to this fic, write me a description and I'll try to put them in!  
  
Here's the cast list!: Members of TOMODACHI: Aurora Hikyta, 16 (F)-Electric guitar, vocals (by halfdemon_gurl15) Ayeka Shirokuro, 16 (F)-Electric guitar, vocals (by me, B666) Inuyasha Shirokuro,17 (M)- Electric guitar/Bass Kagome Higurashi,16 (F)-new lead singer Kikyou Midori, 17 (F)- Former lead singer Miroku Houshi, 17 (M)- Drums Sango Tajiya, 17 (F)-Bass Tomo Matsura, 18 (M)- Manager, is backstage doing the keyboard sounds (electronic noises) (by me, B666) Yoshimi (sorry! i forgot last name!) 14 (F)- Lights, descant voice(means she can hit some of the very highest notes) (by Kagochan99)  
  
Members of AI YOUKAI (another band who is friends with TOMODACHI) also, since none of these characters had last names, i gave them each one. if you would rather your character have a different last name tell me plz! Kazma Yoshimura age?? (M)-Drums,Vocals (by Jakkoshsu) MiroNomoto,18 (M)- Manager (by the mystery guest) Sakura Li, Age?? (F)- Electric guitar, Keyboard, Vocals (by lil'inu) Sapphire Ishida, age?? (F)- Lead singer (by *Blue_Dragon*) Yu'meme Yamauchi, Age?? (F)-Bass (by Jakkoshsu) Shippou Kitsune, 10 (M)-electric sounds (used to play for tomodachi, but his parents did not allow him to go on tour with them, so he was forced to switch to a local band)  
  
Others: Kaede Miko- owner of a big record company, she records a lot of Tomodachi, and Ai Youkai's music Myouga Suzuki- inuyasha and Ayeka's foster father. Kouga Worufu- A big fan of tomodachi since they added Kagome (and is madly in love with her) Hojo- wants kagome to be his girlfriend Yuka,Eri, and Arumi-Kagome's three nosy friends. Kagome's grandfather- need i say more? Souta Higurashi- Kagome's brother Asami Higurashi- Kagome's mother (i go her name from the story,"present times") Yura- Hair and makup for tomodachi and Ai youkai Mr. Hitashi- Aurora's foster mother works for this man. (she's a secretary for him, he's a real estate agent) ~*~*~*~  
  
Won't You Please Sing With Me?  
B666  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha Shirokuro roared. He had been sleeping, dreaming about how he had just made a contract with Shikon no Tama (only the biggest recording company to walk the earth). His sister Ayeka, had used her usual method of getting him out of bed; Plugging in her black (w/ flames) electric guitar, turning the volume up all the way, and singing random things like this, to get him to wake up:  
  
"I love cats; I love cheese, and bread, grape juice please! You really need to. WAKE UP INUYASHA! LIKE MY SONG? AIN'T IT GREAT? IS YOUR HEAD GONNA BRAKE? I"LL PUT THE PIECES ON A PLATE! WAKE UP INUYASHA!"  
  
"GEEZ! I'M UP! (Ayeka keeps on singing) YOU CAN STOP NOW!!!!" even though the two were members of one of the hit bands of Japan, they couldn't avoid going to school (well, except when they went on tour, but today was a normal school day). Inuyasha wasn't really that angry; this was their normal routine. 'Three, two, one.' he thought, as her head popped in.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Did I wake you?" she said in an innocent tone. Ayeka was 16, a year younger than Inuyasha. They actually weren't even related (Ayeka was an angel/ neko-youkai mix and Inuyasha was a human/ Inu-Youkai mix), Ayeka had been adopted a month after she was born (her parents died in the crossfire of a gang war). She had amber eyes, and honey brown hair that was short in the back and long in the front. Instead of human ears, she had 2 white furry cat ears, and she had a hole in the back of all of her pants so that her fuzzy white tail could poke through. Today she had on a blue tank top and blue army pants.  
  
"Ha ha very funny! Inuyasha said sarcastically and threw his pillow at her. Ayeka whacked it with her hand and it fell to the floor. She laughed and his annoyed expression.  
  
"Well, it's good you're up. Myouga-jiji made us some breakfast" she sniffed the air, "it smells like.MMMMM! WAFFLES!" And with that she dashed out of the room to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha laughed quietly to himself, 'she sure is weird' he slowly untangled himself from the sheets and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and looked at the mirror hanging on the inside. A 17-year-old boy with long silver hair and amber eyes looked back at him. Being Inu Hanyou, he had 2 dog-ears on top of his head. Unlike Ayeka however, he did not have a tail, much to his relief. Ayeka was such a klutz, and her tail didn't help matters much. Inuyasha and Ayeka's foster father, Myouga (they call him Myouga-jiji because he is so old), had many mismatched dished from the many times Ayeka had accidentally whacked one off of the table. One time she had broken Myouga-jiji's precious china tea set while running through the house after the band had recorded it's first song. Inuyasha laughed again at the memory and decided to wear his red shirt and black pants today.  
  
A strange sight met him when he got down to the kitchen. Myouga looked quite distressed. The kitchen was covered in batter, the table covered with syrup, and Ayeka had her head basically in her plate as she shoveled cut up waffles into her mouth.  
  
"Geez! Did you leave any for me?!" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Mamf *chew chew* A fegw!" she pointed to three waffles on the plate opposite her.  
  
"WOW! You actually left me some this time! And forget it Myouga!" Myouga had begun to make a new batter. (Usually in the morning, Ayeka would be the first down the stairs, would eat all the food and Myouga would have to start all over again for Inuyasha) "Three's enough!" Myouga sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
The rest of the morning was also quite chaotic. Myouga tried to clean up the kitchen, and the two teens were hectically looking for their things.  
  
"Inuyasha have you seen my English journal?"  
  
"No, why would I have it?"  
  
"AARRGG! WHERE IS IT!?"  
  
"Maybe on the dining room table where you left it?" Myouga asked tentatively.  
  
"THANKS!"  
  
"AYEKA!! HURRY UP! THE BUS IS HERE!"  
  
"WAIT! WAIT, WAIT, WWAAIIT!" she grabbed her guitar, swung it over her shoulder and ran to catch up with her brother who had just ran out of the door, his own electric guitar in its case and strapped to his back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Once they got to school, they were much less chaotic. Inuyasha went to his first period class with one of his friends, Miroku Houshi, and Ayeka went to her first period class alone. None of her friends were in the same class as her. She sat down in the seat farthest to the window in the back row, rested her elbow on the table, put her chin in her hand, and stared blankly. Eventually the other students filed in, but they were so used to having the members of the famous band TOMODACHI go to their school that they didn't even notice her. After attendance, the secretary from the office brought in a new student. After some whispering by the teachers, the secretary went away, and the teacher addressed the class.  
  
"Good morning everyone! I hope you had a good weekend! I would like to introduce a new student, her name is Aurora Hikyta and she just transferred here. Aurora would you like to say something to the class?"  
  
Aurora had black raven hair that came down to the middle of her back. She had amber eyes, and a deep blue moon crest showed visibly through her dark bangs. She had a bottle shape figure and wore a bemused expression.  
  
"Hey everyone! My name is Aurora, and ummm.I'm...um...happy to be here, * whispers* well, as happy as you can be in school!"  
  
Ayeka stared. This girl, she also had 2 dog-ears on top of her head! 'She's a Hanyou! I thought that Inuyasha, Tomo, and I were the only ones!'  
  
"Have a seat aurora! You can sit wherever you like!" "What an old hag." aurora whispered. A few people in the class giggled, but the teacher seemed not to have noticed. Aurora looked around and noticed a Neko Hanyou staring back at her. 'A Neko Hanyou! Maybe she'll be my friend?'  
  
"Hi! What's your name?" aurora asked Ayeka, sliding into the empty seat beside her.  
  
"I-I'm Ayeka," Ayeka answered with a smile.  
  
"Wait.AYEKA??? FROM TOMODACHI!!??"  
  
"It's lovely that you two are getting along, but now is not the time to discuss your social life." The teacher said irritably. The girls brought their voices down barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah. the rest of the band goes to this school too."  
  
"Really?!? That's so cool! Can I meet them?"  
  
"Oh sure!"  
  
"YAY! This is awesome!"  
  
They became fast friends. The girls spent the rest of the class talking about music and their favorite bands. Aurora, as it turned out, also played the electric guitar and wrote some of her own music. When the two compared schedules, they found that they had every class the same except for 2 classes, which were switched around. Lucky for them, they also had the same lunch period.  
  
"Boy am I happy, there's someone FEMALE around here who's a Hanyou like me. I was beginning to think I was the only one around!" Ayeka said as the two entered the lunchroom.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." aurora understood how it felt to be different.  
  
"Hey Ayeka! Over here!" someone yelled. Ayeka turned to see Inuyasha, his lecher friend Miroku, Tomo Matsura (a neko-youkai/ human mix), and her three friends Sango Tajiya, Kikyou Midori, and Yoshimi (a sorceress with amazing psychic power).  
  
(A/N: to all Kikyou haters: don't worry, thin is an inu/kag fic. To Kikyou fans: sorry, that's the way I am, however, I am not putting her in as if she were evil. But. ah well, you'll see. Just don't flame me until you have an idea what you are talking about)  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! I-IT'S TOMODACHI!!!!!!!!!!" Aurora squealed. She and Ayeka sat down in between Inuyasha and Tomo.  
  
"Who's your friend Ayeka?" Tomo asked. Tomo was a senior, and was 18. His red eyes stood out against his jet-black hair that was always messy, and stuck out at funny angles. He had black cat ears and a black cat tail. He was usually the one who kept Ayeka from beating up people.  
  
"Everyone, this is Aurora Hikyta! She plays electric guitar and sings just like me!" Miroku (who had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and deep purple eyes) came up to her at once and said:  
  
"Oh most lovely Aurora! Will you please bear my child?"  
  
"Eeh?!" aurora was shocked. Sango whacked Miroku over the head and he sat back down again.  
  
"Don't mind him," she said kindly, "he asks every girl he meets that same question."  
  
The rest of the group gave her their assorted welcomes, while aurora sat speechless. After aurora regained the use of her tongue, the group asked her questions and she answered.  
  
"What kinds of things do you do for fun?" Kikyou asked. Kikyou was a gill of 17. She had black hair, which she pulled into a ponytail, and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Well," Aurora began, 'Geez! I'm having the same conversation all over again!' "I like to play my electric guitar, Singing, song writing, writing poetry, skateboarding, playing softball, hanging out with friends, and listening to music."  
  
"That's awesome!" Yoshimi said excitedly. Yoshimi was 14 and had brown hair with emerald eyes.  
  
The rest of lunch went pretty well, until Kikyou came down with a cough attack.  
  
"Kikyou! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked concernedly after her 20th cough.  
  
"Well, * cough * I'm not * cough * sure. My mom said * cough, cough * that she'd take me to the doctor this weekend if * cough * I didn't get * cough, cough, cough * better" Kikyou coughed out.  
  
"Here," Sango said warmly, "I'll take you to the nurse, k?"  
  
"Ok. Bye * cough * guys!"  
  
"Bye Kikyou!" they all chorused. After that, lunch was over pretty soon.  
  
After school:  
  
"Hey Ayeka?" Aurora asked as they walked out of the building.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you want to come home with me? I can show you my guitar n' maybe we could jam together?"  
  
"Don't you have to ask your parents?"  
  
Aurora stiffened at this question. Finally she said:  
  
"I. haven't got any parents.they abandoned me.I.live with a foster family."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! But funny thing huh? I. haven't got any parents either. My birth parents died when I was born so I went to live with their best friends, but they got killed in the crossfire of a gang war so Inuyasha and I live with Myouga-jiji..."  
  
Both girls were silent for a while and just let the world pass them by as they thought. Then Ayeka said:  
  
"Will your foster parents mind?"  
  
"No, they won't be there yet anyway.* whispers * the stupid bastards that they are" Ayeka however had heard this last comment.  
  
"You don't like them?"  
  
"How can I like them!? They're both Full demons that look down upon me because I'm a Hanyou! My foster father beats me all the time and no one believes me! And my foster mother doesn't do anything about it so she's just as bad."  
  
"He.BEATS you?"  
  
"Yep, want proof?" she lifted up the lower portion of her shirt to reveal a huge black and blue bruise on her side. "But everyone thinks I just fall down or run into things, cuz that's what my foster father tells them. He's a lawyer for a prestigious law firm, which doesn't help much. And can we please change the subject? I don't want to talk about this any more." Ayeka could tell it was a touchy subject for aurora so didn't press any further but thought silently to herself; 'You just wait Mr. Lawyer! One day you'll be sorry'  
  
"So anyways," aurora continued as if the whole conversation had never happened, "can you come with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Myouga-jiji won't mind."  
  
"Great! Let's go!" and the two went off to aurora's house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After listening to aurora play, Ayeka knew that she wasn't just bluffing about being good at the guitar. She was GREAT as in possible professional great. This gave Ayeka an idea, but she'd have to wait until lunch tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~ Next day at lunch.  
  
Everyone met at their usual table. Aurora this time was talking to Sango and Yoshimi about the band and their songs, Inuyasha and Miroku were laughing their heads off at something perverted that Miroku said, and Kikyou, Tomo and Ayeka were working on a rehearsal schedule for the band. Kikyou seemed to be feeling better than the day before but was not cough free.  
  
"No we can't do that then! * Cough * that's when I have my doctor's appointment!" she said.  
  
Ayeka however became silent, lost in thought. 'I need to talk to the rest of the band without Aurora here. but how?'  
  
"CRAP!" Aurora suddenly exclaimed, "I left my jacket in English, I'll be right back, K?" and without a second glance she was off. 'YES! Just what I needed!' Ayeka thought, then addressing the group she said:  
  
"Guys, I've been thinking.can Aurora join our band? I mean we could use another guitar."  
  
"NO WAY! Do you know how much paperwork that is for us? We'd have to add her to the contract and everything!" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"So? I'll do it!" Ayeka said vehemently back.  
  
"AYEKA! That's one more person added to seven!"  
  
"I don't see what the problem is," Kikyou said kindly, "I think it would * cough * be a great idea. Anyways, I really do * cough *need another guitar to back up my singing." She looked pointedly at Inuyasha who blushed.  
  
"Feh! All right then! We'll give her an audition but if she's not good enough then sorry, no"  
  
"REALLY??" Ayeka asked him excitedly.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"YESSS! Don't worry, you won't be disappointed" Ayeka punched the air with her fist. At that exact moment, Aurora returned with her jacket.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" she asked as she sat down.  
  
"You have an offer to audition for Tomodachi" Ayeka said. aurora nearly choked on a French fry.  
  
"WHAT?! Are you Serious??"  
  
A/N: so???? How waz my first chappie??? REVIEW PLZ!!! 


End file.
